the_chronicles_of_nae_nae_babyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby
The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby ''is a YouTube series by Nae Nae Productions which features the Main Protagonist, Nae Nae Baby, in his adventures and battles with other Nae Naer's. Main Characters ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby is a growing series, and this list will be updated with the release of new episodes. Nae Nae Baby Nae Nae Baby, the main protagonist, is an individual of unknown amounts of power and an uncertain origin. He battles other Nae Naers around the multiverse. Till Eulenspiegel Till Eulenspiegel is the main antagonist in The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby, who was summoned when Nae Nae Baby broke into the SCP facility to acquire the Nae Nae Fuel in The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 3. He seeks to use the Bruh Bomb to destroy the world, and it is unknown if he is a Nae Naer. Secondary Characters The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby is a growing series, and this list will be updated with the release of new episodes. Jameson McBush Jameson McBush is the last survivor of the country of Ramchia, which was destroyed by the Bruh Bomb. He helps Nae Nae Baby throughout various episodes and is considered a secondary protagonist. Susan Heffley Susan Heffley is an infamous Nae Naer who Nae Nae Baby fights in The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 2. She possesses the Whip of Nae Nae Beam. The Man The Man is a character in The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 4 ''who possessed the Whip of Begone. His Whip was consumed by Nae Nae Baby and he is assumed dead. John Arbuckle The original owner of the Bruh Bomb, John Arbuckle intended to use it to destroy the world before Garfield interfered using the Whip of Lasagna Shield. While Garfield prevented the world from being decimated, the country of Ramchia was completely eradicated - except for Jameson McBush. It is unknown if he possessed a Whip. Garfield Garfield was the enemy of John Arbuckle, as well as a pasta connoisseur and hater of Mondays. He possesses the Whip of Lasagna Shield, one of the most powerful Whips in the world, and saved the planet from utter annihilation from the Bruh Bomb. It is unknown whether he will be an ally to Nae Nae Baby or an enemy. Episodes * [[The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 1|''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 1]] * ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 2'' * ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 3'' * ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 4'' * ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 5'' * ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 6'' * ''The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby - Episode 7'' Reception Nae Nae Productions currently has 277 subscribers, and the First Episode of The Chronicles of Nae Nae Baby has 199 likes and 5 dislikes. =